This invention relates to an apparatus for the production of a thin strip.
In recent years, a thin strip of amorphous metal has been attracting a general interest as a material for the formation of magnetic cores for transformers or magnetic cores for magnetic amplifiers. This thin strip is obtained by melting the corresponding amorphous alloy, cooling the molten alloy at a very high speed, forming it in the form of a thin sheet, and winding the thin sheet into a roll.
Specifically, this production comprises manually setting a winding jig in place on a winding device provided with a rotary shaft, setting the number of plies of winding calculated to account for a prescribed weight of the finished roll, and winding the thin strip of amorphous metal around the rotary shaft until the preset number of plies is reached.
Then, the produced roll is fixed in place with jigs and adhesive tapes lest it should deform and the trailing end of the thin strip is cut. Thereafter, the finished roll is removed from the winding device in conjunction with the winding jig.
When the production of the thin strip is effected by the method described above, however, the works of setting the winding jig on the winding device and removing the winding jig, for example, must be manually carried out.
The inventors have found that when the thin strip of amorphous metal is produced by the suddenly cooling method, the produced thin strip suffers from dispersion of thickness. That is, as shown in FIG. 5, the thickness of the produced thin strip has the approximately relation of trigonometric i.e. sinusoidal functions with the length.
The conventional method of production makes a rule of winding the thin strip of metal in a prescribed number of plies and separating the produced roll from the following strip of thin strip by inserting a cut in the trailing end of the roll. The dispersion of thickness mentioned above, therefore, gives rise to a dispersion of weight between one roll of product and another. Still, the inventors have found that the weight of the next roll is 0.95 to 1.05 times of that of the previous one.